This is a D protocol with IRB approval. The object is to study the safety and efficacy of ISIS 2302 in steroid-dependent Crohn's disease. ISIS 2302 is anti-inflammatory, anti-sense therapy. This is based on its ability to bind to and inhibit synthesis of Intercellular Adhesion Molecule-1 (ICAM-1). ICAM-1 is a central molecule in the immune and subsequent inflammatory response involved in the movement of white blood cells from the blood to sites of inflammation. The study is aimed to evaluate whether ISIS 2302 could offer an alternative treatment to patients with Crohn's disease who are dependent on systemic steroids which have broad and serious side effects.